1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the installation of boot seal assemblies and more particularly to a method for installing a boot seal which inhibits the build-up of fluid pressure within the boot seal during the installation of the boot seal.
2. Discussion
Boot seal assemblies for preventing ingress of foreign matter, such as dirt or water, into an end of a bore in a housing in which a piston is adapted to work. Boot seal assemblies are commonly used in hydraulic actuators and automotive drive-train components to prevent the ingress of foreign matter which could cause the piston to seize.
In known boot seal assemblies, a first seal is provided between a first portion of the seal assembly and a rigid clamping ring and a second seal is provided between a second portion of the seal assembly and the piston by stretching the second portion around the piston. Because of the first and second seals, it is frequently difficult to install boot seals as the first and second seals tend to trap fluid, such as air, within the boot seal. The trapped, pressurized fluid can substantially increase the force that required to seat the seal against the housing.
The trapped, pressurized fluid can also affect the depth with which the boot seal has been installed. Under some circumstances, trapped, pressurized fluid in the boot seal can cause the boot seal to creep off the housing, increasing the risk that foreign matter will come in contact with the piston and be drawn into the housing. Under other circumstances, trapped, pressurized fluid in the boot seal can be vented suddenly during the installation process, causing the boot seal to be installed at an improper depth.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing a boot seal which prevents the build-up of pressurized fluid within the boot seal during its installation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tool for installing a boot seal which includes an axially projecting portion that creates a vent between the boot seal and the sealing surface of the member to be sealed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a seal assembly having a boot seal and a tool for venting the boot seal during installation of the seal assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a boot seal which prevents the build-up of pressurized fluid within the boot seal during its installation.
The present invention is directed to a tool for installing a boot seal assembly having a boot seal and a clamp structure. The boot seal is formed from a resilient elastomeric material and includes a sealing lip and an annular groove. The clamp structure is disposed in the annular groove and is positionable between an uncompressed state and a compressed state. Placement of the clamp structure in the compressed state causes a radially directed clamp force to be exerted onto the boot seal to bring the sealing lip into contact with a sealing surface of a structure to be sealed. The tool includes a clip structure coupled to at least one of the boot seal and the clamp structure. The clip structure includes an axially projecting portion that extends radially inward of and axially across the sealing lip. Contact between the axially projecting portion of the clip structure and the sealing surface of the structure to be sealed creates a vent which inhibits the build-up of fluid pressure within the boot seal when the seal assembly is installed to the structure to be sealed.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.